


S.H.I.E.L.D – Super-Human Imprisonment Enterprise of Legal Detainment

by Bettyboop13



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Avengers Family, Family Feels, Friendship, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prison, Prison Sex, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Protective Wade Wilson, Rescue, SHIELD, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bettyboop13/pseuds/Bettyboop13
Summary: SpideypoolSuperheros, enhanced humans, whatever you wanted to call them, were illegal. At first, they were executed, but as their numbers grew the government realised that they needed somewhere to hold all these mutants. Somewhere strong, safe and impossible to get out of. So, S.H.I.E.L.D was created, and an 80-mile enclosure in the state on Montana set up. Peter Parker was fresh meat – the freshest of meats being an innocent, young, attractive super who wasn’t even aware of the full extend of his powers yet.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 35
Kudos: 175





	1. Rough Night?

**Author's Note:**

> My own prompt today!
> 
> **Read the tags! Potentially triggering!!**
> 
> I wanna work on my writing skills so I can finish other fics I've started, so I'm challenging myself to Spideypool. :) Don't forget to go check out day the previous days work by clicking on the series title!

Peter could hear the fighting behind him but was too busy desperately trying to wash the soap out of his eyes. The floor was still slippery, his knees still bloody, hands burning. He felt so hopeless and weak, and hated it. First night in prison and he was already assaulted, rescued and weeping like a baby.

“Hey kid, ya’alright?”

Peter turned, back to the shower wall, hugging his knees. The stranger was looking at him pitifully, but at least Peter’s assailant was now out cold on the ground. The stranger stepped closer; Peter flinched, and the bald man stepped back again. He had a lot of blood on him, they both did.

“Hey now, I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not rapist bastard like your friend here.” The man kicked Quentin’s ribs, hard, before looking back at Peter. “My name’s Wade.”

“P-Peter.”

“How about we get you out of here, Peter?” Wade squatted down so he was eye level with the younger male. “Your eyes look about as red as your knees.”

Peter looked down to his bleeding knees, sniffing, the soap agonising in his cuts made by the crudely tiled floor. Wade got up, got Peter’s towel and turned the shower off, holding it out to him. Peter took it, wiping his face. He was still crying, even though he knew he really ought to stop.

“Rough first night, huh baby boy. I’m really sorry you go put in this shitbox.” Wade gave Peter’s wet curls a pat, before helping him stand up. “Wash your eyes again at the sink, come on.”

“S-should we go to the in-infirmary? Or – o-or report him?” Peter hiccoughed, giving the still unconscious Quentin a wide birth.

“Nah, not worth shit. He’ll heal eventually. So will you. Warden’s not got time to care about every little inmate scuffle.”

“H-he tried to…. T-to rape me.” Peter turned the tap on, towel now around his waist.

“Yeah, he does that.” Wade shrugged, as if this wasn’t the first time Wade had personally interrupted one of Quentin crusades. “Let me guess, he’s your cellmate?” Peter nodded, rising his face. “I really thought they had noted he was predatory; he should just go to the field honestly.” Wade muttered. Peter’s eyes started to just feel irritated, the burning fading. He looked up at Wade.

“Now what?”

“Here,” Wade handed Peter his pyjamas. “Put these on and you can bunk with me tonight.” Wade caught the weary look in Peter’s eyes. “Don’t worry, Petey. Not my first-time rescuing people form their cellmates, won’t be the last. Scouts honour I’m not going to try anything.”

Superheros, enhanced humans, whatever you wanted to call them, were illegal. At first, they were executed, but as their numbers grew the government realised that they needed somewhere to hold all these mutants. Somewhere strong, safe and impossible to get out of. So, S.H.I.E.L.D was created, and an 80-mile enclosure in the state on Montana set up. Rules were decided - if supers would assist with construction and upkeep of the dome, then they could reside in the nicer, more suburban areas and get paid for their work. Misbehave and you got sent down deep underground. Each super was catalogued and supervised, rooms downstairs were designed to specifically incapacitate their powers, and some more dangerous, uncontrollable supers were fitted with inhibitive collars 24/7. For a few years it was America’s pride. But it soon became overcrowded, disorderly and rules got neglected. Morally aligned supers became guards for some extra cash.

Inside the dome was as close to the outside as you could get; gardens, parks, pools, a gym with a small arena in case some supers wanted to take up training. A field to the south for graves. Everyone returned to the housing building to sleep in cells at curfew, and the prison uniforms were standard navy or black. In recent years, they had started housing supers by categories ranging from enhanced strength to super smart or electronic powers and so on.

Peter Parker was fresh meat – the freshest of meats being an innocent, young, attractive super who wasn’t even aware of the full extend of his powers yet. He did try to hide from S.H.I.E.L.D for years, but there was a subway car accident and Peter jumped to rescue civilians, when only ended up with him in a collar and being dragged away from Brooklyn, away from his aunt and uncle, to what everyone referred to as ‘The Thunderdome’.

Peter went through invasive tests and questioning, luckily getting a nice handler by the name of Coulson, he sympathised with Peter so went easy on him. Then he got disinfected, thrown into an old navy jumpsuit and shown to his cell. His cellmate seemed super nice, introducing himself as Quentin and telling Peter he would look out for him, offering to escort Peter to the showers later that night. Next thing Peter knew, there was soap in his eyes, and he was pushed down onto the floor. Luckily Wade had gotten there in the nick of time. Which got Peter into the situation he was in now.

“Just stick to my side, no one will notice you behind, pipsqueak.” Wade smiled at him, and Peter complied. He wondered what Wade’s powers might be – he was tall, muscular and covered in scars. They walked through the cell block, Peter depressingly thinking it was like mega-Alcatraz, and got to Wade’s cell.

“Hey Neena,” Wade whispered to inmate in the top bunk. “Got a visitor.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Please Wade I need sleep tonight!” An afro wielding girl turning over to face them.

“God no, not like that.” Wade shushed her. “Another bathroom bandit victim. Well, almost.”

The girl sighed, looking at Peter – she understood. “Alright, my lips are sealed.”

She rolled back over. Wade smiled to Peter and gestured to the bottom bunk. Peter hesitated.

“Sorry, this is as fancy as it gets. And we’ll have to squish, sometimes the goody two shoes guards make the rounds. And you’re not really allowed more than two to a cell.”

Peter sighed; this was definitely preferable than going back to his own cell and have Quentin come back whenever he woke up. He crawled into the bottom bunk, Wade getting in behind him and facing away.

“Tap me if you need anything.”

Peter soon settled enough to start to relax. His eyes still stung, and his knees and palms felt very mistreated, but he did feel incredibly safe boxed in between the cool cement wall and Wade’s massive warm body. No one was going to get him here.

“You rescue people a lot, then?” Peter said, barely above a whisper.

“Yeah, I’m kind of a badass that way I guess.” Wade chuckled.

Peter jumped awake from his nightmare to find he was alone, covered in sweat. The only comforting thing was that he knew he was still in Wade’s cell, considering all the jokes etched into the wall. Not his cell then, he was still safe. Peter gingerly swung his legs over the side of the bunk and got up, seeing the top bunk was also empty.

“What’re you doing, kid?” A voice outside said and Peter jumped. A guard, he guessed, was looking at him. Judging by the red and gold iron suit he appeared to be wearing, this guard must either be important, or been here a while. “This isn’t your cell?”

“I-I-I was looking for my – my friend.” Peter swallowed; Wade was his friend, wasn’t he?

“Well come on, get your ass moving. Breakfast in nearly over.”

The guard escorted Peter to the massive eating hall, about the size of the gym in Peter’s high school. Peter thanked his stars this guard was nice enough, though before Peter left the guard’s faceplate disappeared.

“Rough first night?”

“H-huh?”

“You were in Wilson’s cell.” The guard said, and when Peter didn’t reply the guard sighed. “Look, I’m an inmate here just like you, I just get to be bossy on my shift. Go find Steve, big dude. Usually sits over by the back wall. He’ll take care of you.”

“Thanks, uh…”

“Tony. We’re not all bad guys kid, just gotta know the right people. Good thing Wilson got to you.”

Peter, feeling like he was walking into a new school by the amount of people looking at him, assessing him and just generally staring, made his way in the direction Tony had sent him. The table by the back had several people sitting around a table, the food looked delicious and Peter remembered he hadn’t eaten since lunch yesterday, before he got arrested. A blue eyed, blonde man, who was the same size as Wade noticed Peter standing there and glanced back towards where he’d come from.

“Tony send you, sport?” He asked, and the others at the table looked up at Peter as well.

“Y-yeah he did. Um…”

The blonde man gestured to an empty seat beside him. “Come sit.”

Peter came over and sat down, feeling fairly comfortable with this group. A blue skinned, demon-esc looking man suddenly appeared next to him, put a tray of food down in front of him then vanished into thin air. Peter was a little surprised at that power, he’d never seen it before, but was too overcome with hunger to care.

“Thanks Kurt! I’m Steve,” The blonde smiled. “This is Bruce, Clint, Vision and Natasha.”

“What’s your name?” The man named Vision asked, Peter swallowed.

“Peter.”

“Hungry, isn’t he?” Bruce chuckled. The group returned to their previous conversation as Peter finished eaten. The food was good – better than Peter had assumed it would be. Another man came over to the table and Steve introduced him as James, who corrected him saying he liked Bucky better and that started a friendly argument between the two. Natasha and Clint seemed close, and Bruce seemed sweet. Peter smiled; maybe this new life wouldn’t be so bad?

Suddenly Peter’s blood turned ice cold, his lungs seemed to turn to led and he was at the risk of losing his breakfast. He didn’t even have to look to know what gave him this absurd tingly feeling, but he looked anyway. Quentin was up and about and had just come into the cafeteria, sporting bruises and limping slightly.

Despite himself, Peter began to tremble. Event though he knew he was sitting with people who would surely defend him if Quentin came over, all Peter would have to do was tell them. But Peter couldn’t move, he was overwhelmed with the fear that if he took his eyes off the older man, if he so much as made a peep, he would be in trouble. That someone would be mad, that they would think Peter was weak for being _so_ scared.

A low whistled got Peter’s attention for a split second, and he glanced towards where the sound was coming from: between Peter and where Quentin had sat down (some hundred meters away), Wade was sitting at his own table with some others. He was looking at Peter with a steady gaze, smiling slightly. Peter relaxed – Wade was between them. He was letting Peter know that he knew Quentin was there and Peter would be okay.

“Peter?” Peter turned around to face the table, Steve was looking at him concernedly. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah. All, all good.” Peter nodded, but he was still stifling trembles. Natasha had been watching Peter and seemed to piece it together.

“Rough first night?” She asked carefully, but Peter didn’t have to answer.

“Goddamn man, I’m sorry.” Bruce winced. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah nothing actually happened.” Peter said immediately, and a large comforting hand patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry chief, we got your back now yeah?” Bucky smiled.

Everyone looked over as someone started yelling; two guards, judging by their different uniforms, were trying to apprehend someone, and that person was protesting, sounding terrified. That someone was Quentin. Peter started to sweat again.

“Oh sweet, our residential creep is going into pit.” Clint smirked.

“The pit?” Peter asked, throat feeling dry.

“Yeah so – basically when you misbehave you get taken about 50 stories down to the pit – it’s pitch black, real hot and you get those fancy collars.”

“Clint, don’t scare him.” Bruce interrupted.

“It’s not gonna scare him, is it?” Natasha said, Peter glanced at them and gave him a weak smile, Natasha also smiled. No, Peter wasn’t scared of that at all. Quentin’s screaming got fainter as he was dragged out of the cafeteria. Peter looked to find Wade, who was barely containing his laughter.


	2. Island in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catch the Monty Python reference Please

Peter’s first full day in the dome started with friends, he couldn’t believe it. Bucky offered to be his fly paper for the day, so Peter stuck to his side. After breakfast the prisoners would get rostered for their different chores, helping the upkeep and maintenance of the facilities. But luckily for Peter he was still too new to get rostered and Bucky had done a full day’s work yesterday.

“So, what’dya do here. I mean…” Peter ducked his head when Bucky pushed someone away from Peter’s side; James then letting his arm fall around the younger man’s shoulders. “When you’re not working or eating or -”

“There’s a library, and a baseball field. It’s like rehab; mostly boring but it’s fun with the right company.”

“I’ve… never been to rehab.” Peter squinted up at Bucky.

“Shit. Yeah, guess you haven’t. How old are you, kid?”

“Tw-twenty-three.”

“Damn.”

Bucky dragged Peter outside. It did not go unnoticed by Peter how many people gave Bucky a birth when they passed. It wasn’t surprising; Bucky was very intimidating looking – if it wasn’t for the circumstances in which Peter had met him, he would also be scurrying past the burly man with a metal arm, praying to go unnoticed by the scowling eyes. But Bucky was practically sunshine and rainbows around his friends, or just Steve. It was hard to tell.

“Ah goddamn it.”

“What?”

“I was gonna say we could toss the old pig skin around, but field’s taken.”

Peter looked to where Bucky had nodded; there was a field over to their left, taking up a large section of the outside area. And right now, there seemed to be a group of people playing, or trying to play, football. Peter looked around for another option, but he didn’t think Bucky would be much of a swimmer or gardener.

“Oh, I know some of them. We could ask to join their game?” Peter lied, he only knew one. But he was strangely eager to talk to him again.

“I dunno.” Bucky scowled. Peter just fixed the older man with his sweetest smile and watched him faulter. “Alright then. But watch yourself. Prison’s like high school on cocaine.”

“Yessir.” Peter nodded, then made his way over to Wade. He was debating what the best way to get his saviour’s attention would be, when Wade noticed him first.

“Time out! I needa break.” He called downfield to the others with him. He was met with groans, but he ignored them, trotting over to Peter. “Well, hey there Petey-Pie.”

“H-hi Wade.”

“Got’cha self a new bodyguard, huh?” Wade grinned at Bucky. Bucky did not grin back.

“Yeah I met him at breakfast.” Peter nodded.

“Glad you got yourself a good group already.” Wade grinned; Peter wondered if perhaps he was more of burden to Wade than a friend – just a thing to save not someone to know. “Wanna join in our game? We could use two more players.”

“I haven’t played in a while…” Bucky started.

“Yes!” Peter interrupted. The other players seemed to be Wade’s friends, and were all equally as scary looking, but didn’t share the extra horror factor of scarring that Wade had. Neena was there, with a few other girls and guys. There was, surprisingly, another dude with a metal arm.

Bucky had left before the game had finished. He had gotten too uncomfortable with the close proximity to strangers and had sort of - taken off. Peter guessed, more like hoped, that Bucky knew he’d be safe with Wade and didn’t need supervising.

“So, you doin’ okay, kid?” Wade asked as they congregated around a drinking fountain to rehydrate. The other’s were giving Peter some space, unsure of him.

“I’m alright.”

“Your knees okay?”

Peter looked down at his track pants. “Yeah I guess so.”

“There’s a mutant over in the towers that can heal them for you. Won’t heal me, he says I have no respect for my body.”

“The towers?”

“Yeah,” Wade gestured over his shoulder towards a fancy building beside the main hall. “Older, well behaved residents get moved over there. No bathroom creeps over there.”

“Wow.” Peter frowned a bit; it looked very fancy, like an apartment building and less like prison cells. He wondered if he’d ever get to move there.

“Thought your new friends might have told you about it. Most of them live there.”

“They do?”

“Yeah.”

“Why aren’t you over there? You’re a good guy.”

Wade laughed. “You think beating up rapists get’s me in the good books?”

“Doesn’t it?”

“Oh, sweet baby boy.” Wade ruffled Peter’s head, Peter pulled back. “You’re gonna see soon enough.”

“See what?”

“This is a prison.” Wade’s friend with the metal arm came over to them. “You only get the good treatment if you’re a good guy. And it is near impossible to be a good guy in here -”

“Unless you got money.” Neena finished, also coming over.

“Oh.” Peter looked back over to the towers. “So, it’s still a capitalist society in here then. Eat the rich and all that.”

The others looked at each other before laughing, the man with the metal arm patter Peter’s shoulder. “You got that right kid. You’ll be okay.”

“You can hang with us anytime if you wanna lose the prissy bitches.” Neena added before she and the metal man wandered off again.

“Are Steve’s group really that bad?” Peter looked up to Wade, who shrugged.

“We’re just jealous they get treated nicely. Who actually knows.” Wade smiled comfortingly. “Want to come watch me start some fights? You can fight too if you want. The TV rooms aren’t booked for us until 4.”

“Ah, I – I can’t.”

“What, don’t tell me you’re a human in here due to the most unfortunately circumstances.”

“I… don’t know my full powers yet.” Peter looked down. Wade cocked his head, before tilting Peter’s head up again with a warm smile, then looked over his shoulder.

“Oi, Ellie!”  
“What?” A very flat voice responded.

“Can you take our friend to the arena? Needs to test himself out.”

The arena was just as it sounded, an arena. Ellie, a very monotone girl, explained that they would have tournaments here once a year. Sometimes in teams, sometimes one on one. But in the meantime, they were allowed to practise and train under supervision, and it was the perfect spot to test Peter’s powers. And gosh was he _tested_! Ellie and her girlfriend, Yukio, along with another of their friends, Vanessa, stayed to help test him. And in an odd way, Peter was glad they were all women – they were a bit gentler on him, a bit, and Vanessa got very maternal with him in reprimanding him. It was almost dinner time by the time they got out, but Peter didn’t care. He was practically _flying_. He’d know about his webs, his sticky hands and feet, and his quick reflexes. But he really was _fast_, and he took ages to tire out. And he was really freaking strong. 

Peter quickly found his way to the table he had sat at for breakfast, remember he somehow had missed lunch. He was too excited to not tell the others about what he found out, and they nodded along approvingly. He then asked about the towers, and Tony (who wasn’t on duty) stated he could try to get Peter moved.

Moved to the towers already?? He couldn’t believe it. He might not have to feel sick to his stomach anytime he felt alone. No creepers in the towers Wade had said. Speaking of Wade – Peter wanted to sleep in Wade’s bunk again. He didn’t know when Quinten might get out of that pit place, and he did not at all fancy going back to sleep in the cold cell alone. When he got to Wade’s cell, he found Neena gone but a very beaten up Wade on his bunk.

“Well, HEY Petey-Pie.” Wade coughed, grinning at him again. How can Wade always be in such a chipper mood, even when he’s looking more like raw meat!!

“Oh my god, Wade! What happened?”

“Told ya, I went and started me some fights.”

“With _who?_ Juggernaut??”

Wade stopped smiling. “Well… yeah. Big fan.”

“God.”

“Is’right. Healing is my speciality.”

“Is that where all this comes from?” Peter gestured at Wade.

“Yeah. I’m invincible!”

“You know the last person to say that lost all their limbs.” Peter sat on the edge of Wade’s bunk and started fixing his bandages. He didn’t really know why, he just started doing it. And by the look on his face Wade didn’t know why Peter was doing it either.

“You know, you can stay if you like. I gotta go do the bathroom sweep a bit.”

“You are? In _your_ state.”

“Yeah well,” Wade looked down, his voice loosing it’s chipper tone. “Someone has to.”

Peter stopped and looked at Wade’s face, one eye nearly swollen shut. “Fine. If you bring someone back, I can go.”

“Of all the asses I’ve saved, yours is the only one who has wanted to come to bed with me.” Wade got his cheeky smile back and Peter shot him a glare. After Wade had healed some, Peter watching in awe as skin closed and bones slid back into place, he got up and hobble/jogged off. He returned not even fifteen minutes later, not looking much worse.

“We were all safe tonight, Pete. Hopefully I didn’t miss anyone.” Wade flopped into bed and sighed. “G’night kid.”

“Night, Wade.” Peter nodded, lying still and waiting to hear Wade’s breathing deepen. “You **are** a good guy, Wade.” Peter whispered softly, not intending for Wade to actually hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests for fanfics guys! Feel free to drop ideas in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like that??  
I don't know a heck of a lot about prisons, only what i've seen in movies and TV shows (Thanks OITNB, Shawshank and cop shows)  
Also I didn't put Thor and Loki into the story cuz I figured they might of landed, discovered that supers were illegals and just yeeted back home. It doesn't seem right to imprison a god.
> 
> Also sorry I missed yesterday, felt wiped out and knew i wasn't going to produce anything good. Forgive me!
> 
> You know the drill ;)


End file.
